godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage 4
Description Stage 4 takes place in a gigantic mobile fortress that is said to be digging up an ancient evil, and that fortress is called the Kilo-Crab, an invention of the evil Dr. Ion, who, if he defeats Gene and takes the Right God Hand from him, will replace Elvis as the Fourth Deva, this level is notable for, the return of the Three Evil Stooges, having the first fight against Azel, and it's unique Robot Enemies, as well as introducing the Bazooka Fatty's. Levels Stage 4-1: The Kilo-Crab * This is a very short stage, where Gene faces off against a few Henchwomen, one of which is armed with a whip, you can simply run past them and get to the elevator to progess to the next level. Stage 4-2: Robots on Parade! * This stage has multiple villagers suspended in tubes, and you can't really save them at all, so it's best not to worry about them, and instead focus on the many robots you will fight, like the last level, you can just run past the robots and avoid them. Stage 4-3: Kissing a Hot Chick * This stage is also relatively simple, as there will be a female villager who is being attacked by robots, who will go down in just one hit from getting hit by a barrel, and after the villager is rescued, she will kiss Gene, which increases his Tension Gauge to max, and after that is over, Gene simply has to fight against two Henchwomen, or as with the previous levels, he can just run past them to the next level. Stage 4-4: Seriously, We Want The God Hand * Stage 4-4 is a rematch against the Three Evil Stooges, who are now much more difficult thanks to them taking Gene on all at once, starting with Felix and Bruce, while Conchita occasionally steps in, but you can simply unleash the God Hand with the filled up Tension Gauge from Stage 4-3 to make quick work of all three. Stage 4-5: You, Me, Pattycake. * Stage 4-5 involves the pulling of multiple levers, as well as metal presses that can crush both Gene and the robots, and on the 2nd floor, he has to pull three levers to open the door to the exit. Stage 4-6: Iron Bridge Fashion Show. * Stage 4-6 has Gene find himself on a Iron Bridge, with levers that cause platforms with a group of dancing enemies to descend to complete the Bridge, and causing the enemies to attack Gene, and after this level is complete, a cutscene will play where Azel kills the Three Evil Stooges. Stage 4-7: Electric Death-Match * Stage 4-7 has two cages, the second one being electrified, where Gene has to defeat a multitude of enemies to open them, it also introduces the trident demons, who are the most powerful type of demon that can spawn from enemies. Stage 4-8: Another God Hand * This stage is the first fight against Azel, the fourth Deva, and one of the most difficult opponents in the game, due to his ability to dodge and his powerful moveset, however, you have the opportunity to throw objects in the background to set him up for a combo, and once his health goes below a certain threshold, a cutscene will play where Azel explains a bit about himself, then leaves, enabling the player to leave the level. Stage 4-9: The Fat Bazooka Trap * This stage introduces the Bazooka Fatty's the fourth kind of Fatty, and requires Gene to fight his way before he can make it to the exit. Stage 4-10: The Fifth Deva? Dr. Ion * This stage is the final level of Stage 4, and is a battle against Dr. Ion, the creator of the Kilo-Crab, who uses mechanical arms he can swap out to fight. Gallery Kilo crab.png|Gene and the Kilo-Crab 'Stage 3 <= Stage 4 => Stage 5 ' Category:Stages Category:Stage 4